


Devil

by BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten 2, kindergarten - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime/pseuds/BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime
Summary: Felix has lived his whole life as an only child under abusive parents. Then, all of a sudden, he finds out he has a lost twin brother out there. Now he has to search for him, to find the brother he wished he had.





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings: cursing, knife violence

Felix sat stiffly on the couch, keeping his lips pressed together firmly as his mother conversed with her friend, the two laughing and conversing quite loudly. 

He kept his eyes down at the floor, not wanting to be scolded for staring. He jumped when his mother addressed him.

“Felix, won’t you be a dear and fetch your baby photos? Gina here is simply  _ dying  _ to see them.” She gestured upward towards the attic, where all the photo albums were kept.

“Yes, mother,” Felix quickly answered, standing and swiftly making his way across the room and up the grand staircase. 

Going down the hall, he sighed, eventually making it to the end where the door to the attic was.

He pulled on the cord attached to the ceiling door, being careful not to get hit by the ladder swinging down. He climbed up the steps, coughing at the musty air; dust flew in every direction with every step he took on the neglected ladder.

When he finally got to the attic, he squinted in the darkness, feeling along the wall for the light switch. Finding it, he flipped it on, blinking from the sudden light.

Felix groaned in frustration when he noticed the photo albums in the very back of attic.

He had to climb over boxes and random objects, but eventually made it to the photo albums. He grabbed the topmost one, but something fluttering to the ground caught his eye. He looked down and saw that it was a photo.

He bent over, picking it up intending to just put it back where it was under the photo album, but something caught his eye. It was a baby photo of him, but it looked like…

He quickly brought the picture closer, his jaw dropping. He was able to recognize himself as a baby by now, he’d been forced to look through the albums plenty of times, but...there were two babies in the picture. Both looked exactly alike, with light blue eyes and barely visible blonde hair. Both babies were crying, being held by his mother.

He flipped the picture, reading the writing on the back. 

‘Felix and Theodore’ 

The writing was neat and perfect, probably his father’s. 

Felix flipped the picture back over and stared. Twins. Him and his twin. The twin brother he didn’t know he had. Felix bit his lip, angry tears welling up in his eyes. 

He would have loved a brother. Someone he could actually talk to, someone who understood the pain his parents put him through. Someone he could trust. But one thing burned in Felix’s mind more than all the other thoughts that rushed into his brain.

What happened to him?

He gripped the picture tight, leaving the photo album behind as he stomped over to the attic stairs, not even bothering to flick off the light. He made his way down the marble stairs and mustered up the courage to call for his mother.

“Mom? Can we talk about something?” He managed, voice slightly raised so she could hear him from the living room. 

His mother excused herself, elegantly stepping over to Felix, putting a hand on her hip.

“What is it? What could be so important that you interrupt me?” She snapped, voice demanding.

Felix did not say anything, simply held up the photo so his mother could see.

She took a second to process, but suddenly a look of horror crossed her face, followed by anger.

She snatched the photo out of Felix’s hand, “where did you find this?!” 

“It was with the photo albums...mother, what-“ Felix flinched when he was cut off.

“You shouldn’t have been snooping around! I gave you a simple task!” She yelled, raising her hand.

Felix braces himself for a slap, but was confused when it didn’t come.

His mother slowly lowered her hand, sighing deeply. She thought for a moment before speaking.

“He’s missing. He disappeared a few days after you two were born.”

“Wh...What? So… he’s still out there?” Felix’s eyes were wide, his body tense.

“I...I suppose, but-“ 

“We have to find him! We have to go look for him!” He immediately insisted. “He’s lost without a family!”

“Felix, he probably  _ died _ . It’s a lost cause.” His mother frowned deeply, seeming a bit nervous.

“But he could be alive and okay and all alone!” Felix argued, fists balling up.

“ _ Felix! _ ” She suddenly snapped, making Felix cower. “You will drop the subject at once. Your brother is  _ dead. _ And he will stay that way.” She took another look at the photo in her hand before tearing it to shreds.

Felix let out a cry of despair and surprise, reaching out to stop her before halting himself, afraid of being struck. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he ran out of the room, ignoring his mother’s cry to stop. 

He grabbed his winter coat and threw it on, storming out of the house. He slammed the door behind him, tears slipping down his cheeks. The cold air of the outside hit his face, chilling his cheeks in particular due to his crying.

He huffed, screaming in fury and punching the front door. He didn’t even care that his fist now stung with pain, it was nothing compared to the hurt he felt in his heart.

His mother would legitimately rather  _ give up  _ on his brother than try to find him. She would rather abandon her own  _ child  _ than put even a second of effort into saving him.

Well, he didn’t need her. He could find his brother himself. He could find Theodore.

But first, he needed to get away.

Felix zipped up his jacket, then walked down the long driveway leading from his house, hands shoved in his pockets. 

  
  
  


He ignored the people walking by as he traveled down the sidewalk, staring at his feet as he trudged along. He decided he was tired of the cold, so he took refuge in a nearby grocery store. He pulled off his hood, letting out a deep sigh as he wandered the isles, not really looking at anything in particular. His mind was clouded with questions.

How would he find his brother? Was he even alive? Would it be worth it to even try?

That last question made Felix bite his lip in anger at himself. How could he even  _ think  _ something so horrible? 

“Hey, you!” A very unfriendly voice barked, and Felix felt someone grab his arm.

Felix whipped around, meeting the furious gaze of a large, middle-aged man. He had a thick, dark, beard and dark brown eyes.

“You have a  _ lot  _ of nerve coming into  _ my  _ shop after what you did!” He growled, his grip becoming painful.

Felix tried to break away, but the man held strong to him. “What the hell are you talking about?” Felix snapped back.

“You  _ stole  _ from me! Did you really forget so easily, you little street rat? Did you steal that nice jacket too?”

“I didn’t steal  _ anything  _ from you!” Felix defended himself, eyes fiery. 

Then it clicked. The man hadn’t seen him. He had seen someone else. 

Someone who looked like him stole from the man. Someone likely without a home and desperate.

“You...you saw someone that looked like me steal from you?” Felix asked in bewilderment, eyes wide.

“ _ I saw you!”  _ He yelled, shaking Felix violently. “Don’t try to pretend like you’re innocent! I’m calling the cops!” He dragged Felix over to the front counter and grabbed a phone from the surface:

“Wait! I need your help, please! You didn’t see me- you saw my twin brother and I’m looking for him! Please!” He begged, squirming to get out of the shop owner’s grip.

“Oh  _ please. _ You’re going with  _ that  _ story? I’ve heard that bullshit before.”

“It’s the truth! I’ll-“ he desperately thought of a way to convince him, “I’ll pay you double the value of whatever was stolen if you tell me about my brother.”

The man paused, considering his offer. “You don’t have that money.” He glared.

Felix reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing it to the man. “Look for yourself.”

The man slowly let go of Felix, looking inside of the wallet. His eyes widened a tad as he looked through the excess of money.

“Holy…” he mumbled, handing him back the wallet.

Felix was a bit surprised he got it back, but accepted the wallet anyway, glad he was no longer being held. “How much?”

The man paused before speaking, “About seven dollars.”

Felix decided not to comment on the low value, and simply handed the man a fifty dollar bill. “A little extra for your trouble. Now...will you help me find my brother? Do you have any idea where he went?”

The man took the money quickly, examining it closely to make sure it was real. Finding that it was, he looked up at Felix. “Why you’d want to find that little shit is beyond me, but...I think I can help, yes.”

Felix’s eyes lit up. “Really? Thank you...it means a lot-“

“Don’t get sentimental. I’m only helping because you paid me.”

“Right…” Felix sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “So...where did he go?”

“He went this way,” he lead Felix out of the store, pointing down the sidewalk. “A woman helped him escape down that second alleyway on the left. Skinny little thing, she had black hair and no jacket. She might know more. I see her around here pretty often.”

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Felix grabbed the man’s hand and shook it, quickly making for the second alleyway the man had pointed him to.

The alleyway was nothing special, the only things of note a dumpster and a fence at the end of the alley. 

He sighed. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. She wouldn’t just be there, waiting for him. He carefully stepped to the end of the alley, examining the fence. He could vaguely see some movement far on the other side of the fence.

Pressing his lips together, he slowly climbed up onto the fence, struggling as he clambered over the top of the fence.

He landed on the ground on the other side, stumbling but catching himself. He wearily continued down the alley, breathing a little bit faster. His thoughts of finally meeting his brother kept him determined, though, kept him from turning around and going back home.

He looked up, seeing a group of many tents and heaps of items, along with several people all hunched together and trying to keep warm around fires. Felix walked forward, searching for the girl the grocery store owner had described.

Felix almost let out a joyful laugh when he spotted a woman matching the description, a skinny woman with long black hair and no jacket. She sat next to her own, smaller fire, her hands cupped to her mouth as she tried to warm them with her breath. As Felix approached, she shot him an intimidating look.

“What do you want, rich boy?” She snarled, slowly standing.

“I want to find my brother. He’s my twin, so...have you seen someone who looks exactly like me?” He met her green eyes, pleading in his voice. “Please. I need to find him.”

“I  _ might have,” _ she drawled, crossing her arms. “But I’m having trouble rememberin’.” She sneered, smirking at Felix. She took a second before talking again, “that sure is a nice jacket. Looks about my size, too.”

“...if I give you it, will you help me?” He unzipped his jacket with uncertainty, the cold instantly making him shudder.

“Are you really that dense?  _ Yes,  _ that’s what I was implyin’.” She rolled her eyes, scoffing.

“Right. Here.” He took off his coat, handing it to the woman and immediately shivering, holding his arms.

She smiled a bit wider, quickly putting on the expensive jacket and zipping it up. She then frowned, shaking her head. “Not as warm as I imagined, but… a deal’s a deal. I dunno where he is now, but I can show you where he keeps his stuff.”

Felix nodded, rubbing his hands together. “Okay. Lead the way. Miss…?”

“Jane.”

“Jane. A lovely name.” Felix smiled weakly, trying to be polite.

“Don’t patronize me, rich boy.” She deadpanned, looking a bit offended.

“Right. Sorry. Lead the way.” Felix apologized, shuddering breath releasing.

  
  
  


“Here it is,” Jane pulled back a tarp, revealing a pile of survival supplies, clothes, plastic bags, and more. The pile was far away from all the other people, tucked away in a corner.

“And you’re sure it’s his belongings?” Felix questioned, brows furrowed together.

“Yeah, he’s the only one who comes around here. He doesn’t talk to people much, ‘cept for me, sometimes.”

“So...why did you help him...steal?” Felix tentatively asked.

“He was starving. Begging wasn’t working. He’s a kid. I guess I sympathized with that.” She scratched the side of her nose.

“Oh...that was nice of you.” 

Jane immediately shook her head, scoffing, but said nothing.

“So...do you...do you know his name? I mean, I know what his name  _ would have been _ , but…” Felix trailed off into silence.

“No. I don’t. It was a one time thing, we didn’t swap life stories.”

“Right…Thank you, Jane. I appreciate it more than you know.”

“Whatever,” She huffed, beginning to walk away. “Fair warning- that kid you’re looking for…” she looked back at him before continuing on. “He’s a little devil.”

Felix simply watched her walk away, slowly inching closer to Theodore’s things. He leaned down, gently sifting through the items, hoping to find a clue to where his brother was, careful not to break anything. The only thing remotely interesting he found through all the garbage was a pocket knife. He cringed, placing it to the side.

He stood up, turning back around to look around at the alley. He let out a sharp gasp as he was shoved against the wall, something cold and thin pressed against his neck.

“Don’t. Move.” A young voice hissed directly in front of him. 

A hooded figure held him roughly against the brick, half of their face covered by a red scarf. The only thing visible about their face was their dull blue eyes and the dark shadows around them. The figure seemed to be the exact same height as Felix, but their form was thinner and more frail. Those blue eyes were so familiar.

“Where do you get off on stealing homeless people’s things?” The voice spoke again, distinctly male. He jolted Felix roughly as if to get his attention. 

“Well?” He lowly whispered.

“Theodore?” Felix managed to choke, staring into his brother’s eyes.

His twin raised an eyebrow, before looking more closely at the person he had hostage. He gasped almost silently, taking a step back.

“...the hell? You got me confused with someone else? And why the hell...do you look just like me?” He demanded, still holding up his switchblade.

“I...I’m your twin. ...your name was supposed to be Theodore. That’s what mom and dad named you…”

“What are you talking about?! Are you high?” His brother’s eyes were a bit wider than before.

“I’m telling the truth. I’ve been looking for you.” He gently reached out a hand towards his brother before flinching and pulling it back as he yelled.

“I said  _ don’t move! _ ” He screamed, suddenly bringing the knife closer. 

“L...Listen...I can’t prove it to you, but...if you’ll just put the knife down, we can talk...I can tell you about myself. About mom and dad. Think about it. We look exactly the same, right? What other explanation is there?”

His brother considered it, then slowly lowered his weapon, pulling off his hood and lowering his scarf. Only then did it hit Felix how similar they truly were. They had the same long features, the same pointed jawline, and the same blonde hair, though his brother’s was messy and matted with dirt.

“So...what’s your name?” Felix awkwardly asked, stepping away from the wall he was held against.

His brother looked away and thought, as if he didn’t know himself. Finally, “Dev. People call me Dev.”

“Short for Devin?”

“Short for  _ devil. _ ” He smiled spitefully. “As edgy as that sounds.”

“I’ve heard you be compared to the devil before. By Jane.”

“Who?”

“The woman who helped you steal from the grocery store.” Felix explained.

“Ah. Her. Yes, she does know my...track record.” He put his knife in his pocket, smile falling. “...so she showed you my stuff, right?”

Felix nodded, placing his hands in his pants pockets.

“You don’t have a jacket. I assume she’s the reason why.” He watched Felix, who nodded again, before laughing. “You should have just given her cash. Judging by your clothes, you should have  _ plenty _ . So my super secret family is well off, then, huh?”

“Yes, um, we are rather well off. My- our father owns AppleSoft.”

Dev whistled. “Wow. AppleSoft. That’s...unbelievable.”

“You could come with me, you know,” Felix suddenly offered. “You’d have a roof over your head, food, a bed...parents. A brother.”

Dev didn’t respond at first, simply staring off into nothingness. At last, he responded.

“...Why would I want to join your stupid family? You think I’m pathetic or something? I need your charity?” He spat, facing Felix.

“No, I...I don’t think that, I just- I want you in my life!” Felix met his brother’s blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Th- Dev, please. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to stay. You can go back to your life and never see me again. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

Dev bit his lip, looking away. “Fine. I’ll go.” He looked back at his twin.

“So where do you live?”


End file.
